


Change Your Ways

by illyriandreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied Sexual Content, Malfoy Manor, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriandreamer/pseuds/illyriandreamer
Summary: There was only one person that could make Draco Malfoy question his decision in those last few years.The one girl who meant more to him than his own life.Antoinette, the lucky girl, who just happened to be tied to Draco for the rest of their lives.





	1. Prologue

No one had noticed up until that moment. As hundreds of students wrestled their way off the train, it was still only a small handful that saw the exchange. Draco Malfoy stepped off the train in a black tailored suit, he flicked the button undone on his jacket as he looked around for his mother. His friends didn’t expect his sudden change of demeanour. His back flared and his nose flared for a moment as he could smell her. Hairs on his neck stood, and his skin burned cold. Instincts screaming to hide her away.  Blaise put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“She here mate?” He asked, carefully, before Theo said something stupid to Draco and got his head bitten off. Draco nodded and looked at his best friend. His grey eyes were glazed, it had been two months since he had seen her, aside from the fact he had been blindsided from her being on the platform.

Draco’s secret wouldn’t be under wraps from that moment. With no self-control. There was no stopping him making it clear to every student who passed that she was his. This was the moment where everything changed, Draco Malfoy’s vulnerability on full display. Even Harry Potter and his friends were now looking. Hermione was the only one who had the vaguest idea what she was seeing. She felt sorry for the girl.

Turning back, he was just in time to see the small framed blonde enter his sight. Her hair in thick vicious ash blonde waves a few inches past her shoulders, and glowing green eyes. Her skin was pale, she hadn’t managed to leave the manor since Draco had last seen her. It had taken hours of persuading Narcissa to let her accompany her to the platform. Dressed like her in-law’s doll, she straightened her black wrap dress as she walked towards her love.

A smile was itching Draco’s face. He was radiating now. Anyone who passed him could smell his true nature mundane or not. Still maturing had kept it at bay away from her. He was fighting with his nature and control not to sprout wings on the platform. He hissed at every student that grazed him as he made his way to her.

“Welcome home.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

_“Mine.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, however they will get longer. I just wanted to set the important details with a few short chapters first.

Draco was furious with his mother as he held his mate in his arms. He could feel how tired she was. The three-hour journey from the manor had taken its toll. She was already falling asleep in his arms. Antoinette pulled back to look up at him. He looked down on her, smiling. The pair leaned in for a small simple kiss just to feel each other again.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Your mother had no one to ride with your father being…busy.” He nodded, tucking a curl behind her ear then tracing her jaw. This confirmation that Potters information was true. He really was back. Everything would change now. His heart ached, wanting to protect her. He couldn’t truly until they bonded, part of him could have done it right there and then.

“Hi Annie.” Blaise had joined them, just behind Draco. Draco turned and glared at Blaise for interrupting them. Antoinette smiled and unwrapped herself from Draco to give a gentle hug to Blaise. Draco’s eyes burned into the pair of them during the exchange. He was selfish, not wanting to share his mate with anyone. He clenched his fists, hiding them in his pockets. Blaise took a step back after there hug to appeal to Draco’s Veela nature.

“Hi, Blaise.” A small wave of tiredness came over her. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay and chat. I don’t feel too well.” This alarmed Draco.

“I’ll see you over the summer, don’t worry.”

Antoinette reached out for Draco, feeling faint. Exerting herself too much was finally taking effect. Draco wrapped her arm in his to support her and guided her towards his mother. Narcissa stood by a pillar, waiting for their house elf to return with Draco’s belongings. She looked excited to see her only child. He leaned forward and kissed his mother’s cheek.

“Hello, mother.” He forced a smile, he was still unimpressed that his mate was there.

“My darling boy, how was your journey?” She asked. He shrugged glancing at the shorter female clinging to him. He couldn’t help but only concentrate on her.

“Long.” He turned back to his mother. “Why did you allow her to come with you? You know what long journey’s do to her.” He tried to not sneer or snap at his mother.

“She insisted; she was already in the car before I left. She’s stubborn. Just like you. Now let’s go.” She took the cart off the house elf who had appeared next to them. Antoinette reached out to the cage perched on the pile, containing the barn owl that belonged to her mate. She stroked the top of his head.

“Hello, Morello.” She smiled, even missing the owl.

“Come on, love.” Draco urged.

They hadn’t even left the station parking area, before Antoinette fell asleep in the ministry car. Her head lying under Draco’s arm. His arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. Narcissa sat opposite them, smiling. The two blondes were a perfect match, she had always hoped that they would be together even as children. Antoinette came from a pureblood French-British family. When she was born there were multiple holes in heart. While magic medicine had manged to heal her, she was still weak. There were problems with fatigue, vitamin deficiency, and her magic was haywire.

Antoinette had lived with the Malfoy’s a few years prior to Draco’s Veela heritage. Then when he came home after second year having a whole year for his new genetics to settle in. Antionette had come down for dinner that night, Draco had perked up soon as she walked into the room. One hug to Narcissa and he had flipped screaming mine, all the glasses shattered on the table and the candles blew out. Everything changed, there was a new dynamic in the Malfoy house. Which she accepted calmly. Their friendship turned to love not long after.

Draco hadn’t felt such peace in months. His mate was curled into his side with his arm wrapped around her securely. Narcissa was staring, which only caught her son’s attention.

“What is it, mother?” He asked.

“Antoinette isn’t safe at Malfoy manor. Things are changing. She’ll be joining you at Hogwarts next year.”

“No!” He snapped, and the blonde flinched in her sleep. “I mean she’s too weak. She won’t be safe. Maybe we can send her to the coastal house.”

“Who would look after her Draco?” His mother questioned.

“I will. I can take my O.W.L.S at home instead.” Narcissa shook her head at her son, reaching for his hand.

“My darling, we both know that wouldn’t work. She’ll be safe by your side just the same at Hogwarts with Severus keeping an eye on you both.” Draco turned away from his mother not wanting to admit that she was right. He looked down at his girlfriend, seeing how peaceful she was and just nodded towards his mother, who smiled.  Antoinette would be going to school for the first time ever, without the watchful eyes of her Malfoy wards allowing her to be her own person.

 


End file.
